izombieeefandomcom-20200214-history
Angus McDonough
Angus McDonough is a character on The CW's iZombie. He first appears in the second episode of the second season. He is portrayed by Robert Knepper. History Early Life It's unknown most of the history of Angus we just know that he seem do dislike Blaine's grandfather and he used to give a lot of money to his son. Turned into a Zombie Blaine next goes to see Angus, his father, who he turned into a zombie. He tells Angus he’s there for money and he tells him to live within his means then asks what he’s up to. He says Blaine is always looking for the easy way out and the least effort. Blaine reminds him that he sent his dad to a nuthouse and took over his company. Angus reminds him the strings he pulled to get him into Wharton and Blaine couldn’t make it one semester. He mocks Blaine openly. Blaine tells him he will take his entire company from him and send him out with a cardboard box with a few paperclips. He says he’ll stick him in the same hell hole where he stuck his beloved grandpa. He throws his dad’s checkbook at him and says make it out for a half million. Angus visits his son at the funeral home. He has one of his men shoot one of Blaine’s men and tells his son – you work for me now. Blaine is annoyed at Chief being shot. Angus says they need a bigger coffin for Chief and Blaine says he’ll just cut off his feet. Angus asks what he knows about the legendary Titans. He tells Blaine that the Titan king would eat their sons. Angus reveals he knows that Blaine is no longer a zombie. He says he also has the names on his client list. Angus says he’s the new CEO and says Blaine will enjoy the hedonism of being human or he’ll reinfect him. Blaine has to cave to hid demands and Angus tells him the first job is to take out Mark Jarett’s son. He wants the guy’s brain. Blaine says the guy loves his son, something Angus can’t understand. He tells Blaine that the guy is on vacation on Mt Rainier then offers him employee of the month if he does it. Blaine asks if he’s not curious how he was cured and he says no then laughs and walks out. Chief wakes up and Don E says it looks bad. Chief collapses again. He is sometime later, captured and deposited into a freezer by Major where he freezes along with other frozen Zombies. Powers and Abilities Powers * Pseudo-Immortality: Being trapped in a paradox between life and death, Angus does not belong to both and thereby unfettered with the limitations of either (i.e. fatality). *'"Zombie Mode":' When in danger or in the midst of a violent confrontation, Angus's zombie characteristics fully surface, causing his eyes to turn into those of a zombie and allowing him to perform incredible feats. **'Enhanced Strength/Agility': When in "full blown zombie mode", Angus's physical strength and speed are enhanced. Weaknesses *'Hunger for Brains:' Since he is a zombie, he must feed on brains at least once a month to keep his humanity and survive, otherwise he becomes "dumber" and more like a proper zombie. *'Adrenaline:' A zombies abilities are triggered by adrenaline. Making it hard to control and hard to hide. Appearances Season 2 *"Zombie Bro" *"Max Wager" References Category:Zombies Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Guest Characters